This invention relates to an optical connector apparatus for establishing optical connection and, in particular, to an optical connector apparatus having a light shielding device for shielding an optical path when optical connection is not established.
An optical connector apparatus of the type is disclosed in WO98/53347. The optical connector apparatus has a light shielding device carried on a housing of an optical connector element connected to an optical fiber. The light shielding device comprises a cover pivotable between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, the optical fiber connected to the optical connector element is exposed. In the closed position, the optical fiber is covered. Upon establishing connection, the optical connector element is inserted into an adapter. When the optical connector element is inserted into the adapter, the cover is urged by a cam pin towards the open position.
In the above-mentioned optical connector apparatus, the pivotable cover is urged by the cam pin towards the open position. Therefore, the light Lu shielding device inevitably has a complicated structure.